You Can't Deny it Lily Evans!
by herecomesthesun123
Summary: James asks Lily on a date...again.  Only this time Lily lets slip a little secret that could ruin everything.  One-shot LilyxJames.


You Just Can't Deny It Lily Evans!

Lily Evans was sitting outside enjoying the warm sunshine and working on her latest Charms essay. Everything was calm and quiet until_ he_ came along.

_He_ was the most annoying person Lily had ever met. For the entire five years she had been at Hogwarts, Lily had never caught a break from _him_. Not a day went by where _he _didn't beg her to go out with _him_. _He_ and his stupid friends were the biggest troublemakers in the school, but for some reason everyone thought they were the coolest thing. But Lily wasn't buying it. _He_ was arrogant, rude, and downright infuriating. _He _was James Potter.

"What do you want Potter?" asked Lily.

"I was just wondering if you were going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked hopefully. "I was thinking we could go together…like a date" and he said, slipping his arm around her shoulder. From a few feet away Lily heard Sirius Black, James's best friend, making kissing noises at them.

Lily quickly removed herself from his arm and walked away only to have James follow her. "As if I would ever go on a date with you!" she yelled at him.

"Oh come on Evans, you know you want to. You can deny it all you want but one of theses days you'll realize!" He said.

"Realize what? How much of a jerk you are? I already have!" she replied.

"Ooooooooh….harsh" said Sirius mockingly, who was know standing beside James along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The three of them snickered and watched James chase after Lily and grab her hand. "Come on Evans, give me a chance!" he begged.

"Not in a million years Potter!" and she yanked her hand out of his. "I don't care how cute you are, I will never go out with you!" cried Lily not realizing what she had just said.

Slowly, a devious grin played across James's face, for he had picked up on Lily's secret. "Soooooo!" he cried, "the truth finally comes out! I knew it! I just knew it!"

"You knew what?" asked Lily completely befuddled. She obviously hadn't realized what she had said.

"You think I'm cute!" said James gleefully.

"What? When did I-"and then she realized that she has said just that. She didn't mean it. She had no idea where that had come from. "I….I… it was…that was… I didn't…" but it was too late. James and his friends were sharing their little victory dance and singing "She loves him! She loves him!" Everyone was staring at them wondering what the all the excitement was about.

Lily couldn't believe it. She most definitely did not love James. She hated his guts. She couldn't stand him…..Right? Then why had she said that? _Maybe… _she thought …._No! __There is no way!_

"Stop it!" she screamed on the top of her lungs, earning herself quite a few curious looks from the people around her. "I do not love you Potter, and I do not think you're cute. You are a bigheaded, troublemaking, annoying fool, and I will never go out with you!" she yelled. "NEVER!" she added for good measure.

"Alright" said James coolly. "I get it. You like me Lily Evans, and you cannot deny it. You just don't wanna give in yet, but you will eventually. Just remember, I'm never gonna give up...NEVER!" he said mimicking her playfully. Then he winked, shot her a quick smile and he and his buddies then sauntered away victoriously.

Lily couldn't believe it. How could she be so stupid, saying he was cute? Where did that even come from? Never in a million years would she think James Potter was cute! But why did she say that? _I couldn't possibly….no, no way! _She thought. _I will never like James Potter!_ And with that she walked back to the Gryffindor common room and finished her essay in peace.

But somewhere deep down in her heart, Lily felt a little flutter and excitement. _No way!_ She reminded herself and she decided to ignore it, because Lily Evans would never fall in love with James Potter. NEVER!

….We'll see.

**Well here it is! My very first fan fiction! I just wanted to try to figure out how to load this up, so I wrote a quick one-shot thingy. It was actually a lot of fun to write. I hope it isn't too horrible! Everything belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling seeing as I didn't make any of the characters up. Please review! I hope you like it. Thanks!**


End file.
